Resurgir
by shade-kiba
Summary: Y si tu destino no era estar muerto? Tu debes escoger con cuál de tus ojos quieres mirar el presente.
1. Chapter 1

De lo primero que Spike estuvo conciente fue del incesante sonido de algún objeto – seguramente una pala – entrando en la tierra y sacando una gran cantidad de ella al salir.

No había abierto los ojos, tenía miedo de aparecer en el mismo lugar donde recordaba haber luchado con Vicious. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal ¿y si todo había sido un sueño? Y si Julia…

Reuniendo todo el valor que había profesado durante años anteriores, abrió con cautela sus ojos castaños. Se sorprendió al ver la oscuridad de la noche tras las nubes grises, donde un farol solitario iluminaba parte del lugar donde el se encontraba.

Sus ojos aún no podían enfocar bien, y parecía como si un nubarrón se hubiese interpuesto ante sus ojos sin dejarlo ver con claridad.

Abrió y cerró varias veces sus ojos, hasta que pudo apreciar más o menos con nitidez su alrededor.

Bueno, al menos no era aquel edificio en ruinas, por lo tanto debía ser el cielo. O el infierno. Bueno, que más da.

Ahora lo importante sería descubrir en donde demonios estaba, y si no 'estaba físicamente', seguiría vagando como alma en pena por el mundo.

El sonido de la pala aún no había cesado, y miró curioso hacia su izquierda.

Unos oscuros ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada y durante 3 segundos que se hicieron eternos, el silencio reinó el lugar.

* * *

Cuándo sentí un ruido a mi alrededor, me giré. Y solo pude quedarme paralizada viendo como el cadáver que había recogido en Tharsis se sentaba y me miraba. 

Solo se me ocurrió hacer una cosa después de unos segundos y creo que – definitivamente – no fue lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido en la vida.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Grité todo lo que me daban los pulmones mientras apuntaba con la pala entierrada dispuesta a pegarle al zombi que se hallaba a un costado. Bueno era un zombi aparentemente, solo que aún su cuerpo no se descomponía y no se volvía verde, o azul, o lo que fuera.

Para mi desgracia, parece que 'el cuerpo' también se asustó.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gritó con una voz bastante sexy a decir verdad, pero eso no viene al caso, se agarró el pecho como si el corazón se le fuera a salir o si le fuera dar algún infarto. Para su mala suerte, con el brusco movimiento que realizó, algunas de las heridas se le abrieron.

Los ecos de nuestros gritos aún se escuchaban repitiéndose mil veces en los vacíos del espacio. No había nadie aquí pero seguro que nuestros gritos se escucharon hasta alguna galaxia lejana.

Cuando pude controlar el ritmo de mi respiración y el cielo pudo apaciguar la resonancia de nuestros ecos me sentí preparada para hablar con un 'muerto'. Tiré la pala lejos de mí, asegurándome de que no le 'mataría' de nuevo, y me concentré en no perder los estribos.

No sé si era el efecto de la neblina o esto parecía ser más allá de una simple noche nublada.

Dios, esto sólo pasa en las películas.

* * *

Sentía como si mi cuerpo se hubiese resquebrajado en mil partes. Cuando la loca y yo dejamos de gritar, mi cuerpo calló inerte al suelo y supe que no me podría levantar en varios días. 

Con suerte.

Rayos¿Dónde están los malditos cigarros cuando se necesitan?

* * *

Se acercó con una pequeña varilla recogida del piso hacia el cuerpo. 

-oe, tás' vivo? – la varilla picaba suavemente la mejilla del hombre

-eres tú el demonio? – abrió un ojo para comprobar si verdaderamente había sido tan malo en su vida como para merecer la pena eterna.

Sólo recibió una mirada reprobadora con unas cejas ceñidas en el centro. Unos dedos fríos se posaron en su cuello apretando una parte inferior.

Spike rezó a todos los dioses que conocía, o que alguna vez había escuchado nombrar, para que le dejaran por última vez probar un cigarrillo antes de morir.

Sin embargo, ella sólo le tomó el pulso y luego le apartó la mano con que él se agarraba el pecho y, con una poca delicadeza digna de Faye, le sacó su camisa de un tirón.

-lo siento – sus labios se fruncieron al sentir su ropa despegarse de las heridas – hubiese sido peor de otro modo

Con aquella misma brutalidad rompió su polera dejando una pequeña tira de algodón blanco para envolver su torso cortado por la espada.

Se levantó de un salto y con fuerza levantó el cuerpo casi inerte del hombre, pasó uno de los brazos magullados alrededor de su cuello, mientras que con uno de sus brazos apretaba con delicadeza la cintura de él en contra de la suya.

-puedes caminar? – preguntó sin mirarle

-mjm… -intentó de 'afirmar'

Caminaron en silencio, o más bien Spike fue arrastrado en silencio hasta lo que pudo medio distinguir como una nave con forma de algún jeep antiguo.

Era eso o estaba viviendo una realidad onírica.

Sintió como era acomodado en un extraño asiento – como de las películas del siglo XX – y como una tira de color café se anteponía diagonalmente ante su cuerpo, enganchándose a alguna cosa al lado del asiento (léase: cinturón de seguridad)

Cerró sus ojos tratando de no pensar en el dolor de su cuerpo y en la incertidumbre de no saber si estás vivo o muerto.

Algo parecido a un _brrrrruuuuuuummmm_ se escuchó del motor, junto con un "_I feel good_!" que provenía de una extraña caja con luces y botones.

-digamos que siento alguna pequeña inclinación por lo anticuado – a continuación ella procedió a abrocharse su cinturón de seguridad y con un brusco movimiento apretó el acelerador y la nave se elevó sobre el pastizal descuidado.

Spike logró ver como una pequeña lápida se erguía minúscula al lado del agujero que hubiese sido su hogar por el resto de sus días si a su cuerpo no se le antojado el volver a funcionar.

Con rabia dedujo que el morrito de tierra que se hallaba abajo era el cuerpo de Vicious y aunque el no quisiera, su mente se llenó de imágenes que no quería recordar.

La nave salió de la órbita que rodeaba el planeta y entró por la puerta los que interconectaba a los demás mundos.

Apagó de repente la radio, solo se oía el ruido leve del motor y el sonido de las turbinas acelerar para no perder el rumbo ni quedar divagando por la galaxia.

-Así que ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella llevaba la vista al frente, sin tener menor interés de involucrarse más allá de lo cordial con él.

-Spike Spiegel – el nombre salió de los labios con dificultad

Trató de comprobar su estado mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía fuerte, así que lo más seguro era que llegase vivo hasta la Tierra.

-mi nombre es Diana Bont

Una nave se les adelantó gritándole quién sabe que cosas. Él medio sonrió de lado.

-es bueno saberlo – volvió su vista al frente.

Diana vio como los ojos de su acompañante adquirían una tonada melancólica y rebuscó algo en su pantalón.

-Quizás esto no te haga bien pero… - le extendió un cigarro de una cajetilla que anteriormente había pertenecido a él – creo que esto es tu elixir, no?

Él dejó salir una pequeña carcajada y tomó con su boca el cigarrillo que se le estaba ofreciendo.

-que no se vuelva frecuente – una llama apareció frente a élcortando la conexión visual que habían mantenido

Cuando la nicotina se prendió, Spike dio una calada honda a su cigarro y podía decir con seguridad que por primera vez desde que había despertado aquella tarde, se sentía relajado. El humo destruía cada pensamiento que se le venía a la mente y podía descansar en paz, sin pensar en Viciuos, ni en Julia, ni Jet, ni Faye, ni Ed, ni Ein, ni...

Lo único que supo luego de que su cigarrillo se apagara y sus párpados cayeran, fue la contagiosa melodía que le envolvía y que extrañamente le contagiaba de una alegría superficial y pegajosa.

_"I feel good, I knew that I would, now__  
__I feel good, I knew that I would, now__  
__So good, so good, I got you!"_

* * *

Weno, espero a que les haya gustado. al menos yo disfruté hacerlo :) y ojalá que ustedes también. el título es una mierda, lo sé, pero en cuanto se me ocurra algo decente, lo cambio :P. Seh... en esta historia van a aparecer nuevos personajes, dependiendo de como ande mi caracter creativo (y como ven, no es mucho lo que puedo hacer xD) pero trataré de que no se pierda la escencia de los personajes de CB. en una de esas quizás no hay romance ni nada. en una de esas lo borro si a nadie le agrada. así que si tienen agún comentario, amenazas, lo que sea, me lo hacen saber.

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos

Saludos!

NA: 'I feel good' de James Brown, el solo hecho de escucharla me saca más de una sonrisa :)


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando abrió los ojos le pareció irónico ver una pequeña mariposa luminosa que se confundía con los rayos solares que se filtraban de la persiana maltrecha.

No se dignó en cuestionar aquello, no tendría sentido.

Ignoraba el dolor que tenía repartido en proporciones desiguales por su cuerpo, al fin y al cabo el cuerpo era solo el medio con el que se contactaba su mundo interior con eso a lo que llamaban realidad. Realidad...

Las risas tenues de algunos niños, allá en la plaza, llegaron correteadas por el aire que corría en la ciudad, caliente, la proximidad del sol era agobiante.

Las persianas producían un chistoso sonido de madera hueca al golpearse contra el contorno de la ventana, meciéndose a la tonada del viento.

Spike no supo si era efecto de haber estado mirando alguna parte de la nada en el techo que todo parecía haberse detenido por unos momentos. De hecho, ya ni siquiera oía el sonido de su propia respiración, si es que aún respiraba.

Quizás todo era un sueño y aquellas voces oídas, el sonido del viento, la luz del sol, la materia sólida en la que estaba apoyado, era parte de otro sueño – o pesadilla – de la que volvía a ser cautivo.

Como si sus neuronas poco a poco se despertaran de un largo sueño, las imágenes tridimensionales comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza, pero las disolvió luego, no quería pensar. Quería un cigarrillo.

Las bisagras rechinaron entre ellas dejando abrir mañosas la puerta que sostenían.

Una figura bajita y rechoncha se recortó en la entrada. El sol volvía su cuerpo oscuro y su contorno le cegaba.

Parpadeo dos o tres veces para poder visualizar con normalidad su entorno.

-veo que has despertado – se acercó a el con paso lento.

Vestía de una forma graciosa, una túnica café, con motivos geométricos en los bordes de colores vivos. Verde, amarillo, rojo. El pelo largo y liso contrastaba con su figura regordeta y pequeña.

Cuando ya la luz infiltrada a través de la madera de las paredes, de las persianas maltrechas y del techo de paja logró iluminar completamente su rostro tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no largar una carcajada

Era una copia exacta de Laughing Bull. En mujer, claro está.

Respirando un poco más rápido de lo normal trató de calmarse, sin embargo la extraña mujer ni se inmutó, solo con los pasos pausados que la caracterizaban fue hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Traía consigo medicinas, algo parecido a gasas – hechas quizás con piel de animal -, algunas hierbas y un cuchillo.

Cuando los ojos escarlatas de Spike se fijaron en los materiales que había traído la mujer, tuvo que contenerse a preguntar si las hierbas eran para hacer un cigarrillo.

-Va muy bien – sus ojos estaban fijos en la herida que desenvolvía con cuidado. Spike tuvo que dejar de lado el pensamiento del cigarro, estaba casi seguro que las hierbas no eran para que el las fumara. Y suspiró

-¿quién eres? – más salió de su boca como un murmullo cansado que como una pregunta

- yo soy quien quiero ser – y con suavidad paso un agüita transparente sobre algo que parecía, en algún tiempo lejano, una cortadura profunda y dolorosa – ¿tú, quién eres?

Los ojos de Spike se volvieron a posar en el techo.

Nunca supo si fue su propia voz, o si fue el sedante que se abría paso a través de la carne lo que le había echo imaginar cosas. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que un "No lo sé" se escuchó como suyo, y se sintió inútil. Inútil de no saber quien era en este mundo de sueños–pesadillas, de mariposas, de extraños personajes, de muerte y de injusticia.

* * *

Faye estaba echada sobre el sofá amarillo. Un cigarrillo en boca y los ojos perdidos en el techo de metal de la Bebop. 

Las piernas cruzadas y un pie balanceándose inerte de un lado hacia otro.

De un lado hacia otro.

Jet, como siempre, cortaba sus arbolitos bonsáis. Cuidadoso y paciente. Eran como sus hijos. Y el los amaba. Lo único que había amado y no le habían echo daño, eran sus arbolitos bonsáis.

Y no es que no amara a la Bebop, pero es que a veces le dejaba extenuado físicamente. Y esa ducha le dejaba estresado mentalmente.

Todos los demás de una u otra forma, quizás inconscientemente, le habían hecho daño.

Se preguntó como los bonsáis podían ser una creación tan perfecta. Es decir, adornaban su nave, purificaban el aire que estaba encerrado entre las paredes plomizas por el metal, más de alguna vez le habían dado de comer y, por sobre todo, le escuchaban cuando todos en la nave, envueltos en sus propios mundos desdichados, no veían la realidad que los beneficiaba.

Oh sí, él amaba a sus bonsáis.

Una canción llegó a su cabeza como una melodía pura.

"–Un midi" le había dicho Ed alguna vez, y el sonrió con cariño. Casi escucho su voz nuevamente viniendo de la habitación de gravitación cero, donde se pasaba largas horas con Ein. Quizás el único que de verdad podía entender su rara manera de pensar y sentir.

La pureza, quizá.

No podía recordar la letra, pero tan contagiosa le era, que no se dio ni cuenta cuando un silbido leve pero firme se abría paso entre el aire silencioso y movía con suavidad a los bonsáis, a quienes parecía agradarles la música. Se mecían suavemente, con el bamboleo de la nave, y el bamboleo del aire, y el bamboleo de las notas silbantes de Jet.

Faye no se dio ni cuenta cuando el cigarrillo ya se había consumido. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando las nebulosas que formaba el ahora extinguido pitillo se habían disuelto, hacía ya minutos u horas quizás, y habían traspasado las murallas de la Bebop, perdiéndose en algún lugar del universo, donde ya nadie sabe donde buscar.

Era todo tan callado. Tan desesperante. Tan desagradablemente tranquilo que le daban ganas de gritar, de traer una orquesta sinfónica de mala clase para que lograra hacer entrar algún ruido a su cabeza, donde lo único que corría de un lado a otro era el humo que se había colado por entre sus poros de tanto fumar.

Jet se lo había advertido, pero ella, terca como ella sola, alegaba que ya tenía más de cien años y que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Jet, desistiendo de su idea, solo se marchaba con sus bonsáis o prendía la televisión, para ver si aparecía alguna nueva recompensa, la que sea, con tal de salir de ese estúpido estado de ausencia.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en la nave escuchando sus propios pensamientos, o viendo el repercutir de los recuerdos ¿verdad?

El silbido de Jet llegó hasta sus oídos, despertándola. O adormeciéndola.

El sonido le sonaba. Sep, le sonaba demasiado.

Era algo como na na naaa na na na na na naa

Tiró la colilla ya extinta siglos atrás y se dedicó en buscar la canción entre los rincones de su mente que aún se hallaban a salvo de la intoxicación por exceso de nicotina.

Y allí, entre negras células estrelladas, una neurona solitaria y desventurada, alejada de las demás, se hallaba la información.

Sonrió feliz, hacía muchos años que había estado inutilizada y casi reventó de la felicidad al volver a su actividad. Y le cantó esa canción. Era triste, pero no le importó.

"_Al partir, un beso y una flor_

_un te quiero, una caricia y un adiós_

_es ligero equipaje, para tan largo viaje_

_donde los seres queridos siempre quedan atrás"_

Faye respiró hondo entonces y miró hacia arriba, todo lo que sus ojos le daban. Soltó la respiración lentamente para volver a inhalar y poder desenredar de una vez ese nudo amargo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-Rayos – el nudo le oprimía la garganta y las cuerdas vocales – creo que no podré ir a la carrera de perros hoy.

* * *

Hi! aquí está el segundo capi, espero a que les esté gustando y muuchas gracias por los reviews. 

cualquier cosa, ahí ta el boton review. y sobre el romance... no sé, depende de mi ánimo creativo. ni yo se en que termina la histoia.

de hecho nunca sé como terminan mis historias o.o, pero weno. adiosin, saluos

pd: la canción es de nino bravo (un beso y una flor ¬¬) pero personalmente, a mi me gusta más la que cantan los mox :)


	3. Chapter 3

-EEEiiiiinnnn, niiiiiuuuu, wiiiiiiiiiii

Una mata de pelos rojiza y desordenada se movía incesante bajo las montañas de basura que siglos antes habían sido el pico de la tecnología.

-te atrapé! – unos brazos elásticos se enrollaron en el cuerpo de un animalito café que se escondía entre chatarras metálicas – Ein, Ein

-guaf! –la lengua rosada del Welsh Corgirecorrió la cara morena de la niña.

Einstein y Edward se miraron unos segundos, donde miles y a la vez ninguna palabra cruzo la mente de ambos, y partieron calle arriba –en donde el desierto parecía extenderse como mar – esquivando los vidrios cortados y metales oxidados del terreno.

* * *

Faye no tuvo ganas de moverse del sofá esa noche, así que perezosamente echada sobre los cojines aplastados por el tiempo, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a dormir y alejarse de la realidad. 

Jet estaba en la cocina. El sol había aparecido por el Oeste de Marte, iluminando tenuemente su ventana y anunciándole el inicio de la actividad marciana, además de reclamarle los favores que la Bebop le había hecho recordar.

Con cierto aire fraternal miró a Faye, que acostada en el sofá no tenía pinta de haber pasado una buena noche. En cierto arranque de nobleza cerró las cortinas del pequeño salón, acomodó lo mejor que pudo el cuerpo de Faye en el sofá y la cubrió con una manta que los más probable es que hubiese pertenecido a Ein, a juzgar por el olor y los pelos incrustados en el material de la mantilla.

Pero Faye-Faye no tenía por que enterarse, verdad?

El fuego de la cocina apareció de súbito calentando la paila en la que prepararía camarones falsos. Una vieja receta de los policías del ISSP. Nada más que huevo, tomate, unos cuantos condimentos –en preferencia orégano- y ya está. Nada más satisfactorio para empezar el día como tantos otros que habían tenido que soportar.

Puso la mesa para dos, intentando evitar el contacto con el resto de los cubiertos y cuando un delicioso aroma comenzó a emanar de la paila, se vio en la obligación de hacer durar todo lo posible la cocción de los 'camarones', incapaz de despertar a Faye. Aún quería vivir, y el despertar a la mujer era como poner la cabeza en boca de esos entes colosales que los historiadores del siglo XX llamaban dinosaurios.

El sol se elevaba por sobre el horizonte, iluminando la bruma que se hallaba dispersa sobre la superficie marciana y dándole un aspecto espeso e impenetrable.

Jet se acercó a la ventanita de la cocina y miró con nostalgia el cielo, el sol, la bruma. Por primera vez se preguntó que tan distinto se ve el sol en la Tierra, o en Júpiter. ¿Diferirán mucho de la estrella rojiza que parece haber explotado y extendido su luminosidad a lo largo del horizonte de Marte?

Se vio insignificante, pues sabía que las partículas y moléculas que se hacían llamar Jet se desintegrarían fácilmente si pensara si quiera en acercarse al sol. A la luz, al calor. Y vio también a los otros insignificantes, pues también se desintegrarían al mínimo contacto con esa bola de fuego gigante.

Pero y si las moléculas insignificantes se unían. Si la molécula Jet, se unía con la molécula Faye, la molécula Spike, la molécula Edward y la partícula Einstain¿podrían quizás fusionarse con el calor, en vez de derretirse y divagar en el espacio como almas en pena, sin encontrar jamás su destino?

El sonido del sofá indicaba a una Faye desperezándose y absorbiendo todo lo que la rodeaba con su bostezo. Entonces Jet dirigió una última mirada a la estrella roja – que había comenzado a alzarse y a disipar la bruma – y se volvió a la cocina, donde unos deliciosos camarones falsos les imploraban ser comidos calientitos.

* * *

Spike estaba haciendo nada, sentado en lo que parecía una banquita de mimbre apolillada por todos los lados posibles y de aspecto enclenque. 

Frente a él unos niños vestidos nada más que con unas túnicas claras parecidas a las del clon de Laughing Bull, jugaban con una pelota hecha de quien sabe que cosas; pero a juzgar por el aspecto, se veía que los mismos niños la habían fabricado a partir de los cueros de un animal, porque se notaban algunos restos de carne y sangre que colgaban de ella. A los niños parecía no importarles, pues se divertían igual – a no ser de que les cayera en la cara, pues se picaban y se armaba el escándalo.

Desde que la mujer primitiva le había hecho reaccionar de una forma muy peculiar – enterrarlo vivo, al lado de su peor enemigo – había pasado ya una semana.

Y todos los días había estado siguiendo una rutina monótona y poco vigorizante. No hacía nada.

Los aldeanos habían dejado de preocuparse por las actividades del forastero y se contentaban con que éste comiera, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Spike ya se había percatado que todo lo solucionaban con la fuerza bruta. Y al parecer daba resultado. Si hasta los niños se veían más fuertes que él! Y ni siquiera habían entrado a la adolescencia. Por eso no rezongaba cuando se le acercaba una señora de humilde aspecto a proporcionarle la comida, pues sabía que debajo de todas las dulces caretas de ancianitas se escondía una fuerza brutal y aterradora.

Las horas pasaban lentas, frente a sus ojos. No veía más allá de su nariz. El ojo de su pasado se había oscurecido, y el del presente, condicionado por el del pasado, no lograba enfocar con exactitud lo que se materializaba a su alrededor.

Una que otras veces las mariposas brillantes revoloteaban a su alrededor.

La pelota de cuero se impactó casualmente con la cabeza de Spike, haciéndole doblar el cuello de forma instantánea y dolorosa.Su rostroparecía no haberse inmutado, aunque la posición antinatural en la que se hallaba su cabeza no auguraba un futuro libre de dolores musculares.

Los niños se acercaron cautelosos y cabizbajos a la banquita donde se encontraba el forastero y, con timidez, trataron de hacer reaccionar al muchacho punzándole con un palo el brazo.

Spike, en medio de su letargo, se preguntó si era tradición de los aldeanos el verificar el estado de una persona por medio de una varilla. Y cuando iba a preguntar la duda más interesante que había surgido en su cabeza durante esa semana, le pareció ver, entre la multitud de niños fortachones y cabizbajos, una figura alta, delgada, rojiza y hasta gelatinosa moverse entre los borrones de personas.

No supo si era su imaginación o si el golpe le había atontado más de lo que ya estaba, pero juraba que aquel palo rojo distorsionado era Ed, y que esa cosa escandalosa y peluda era Ein. Sin embargo, no logró averiguarlo, pues las figuras se desdibujaron hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Había caído inconsciente.

* * *

Holaaa! Cortito, cortito :) ya apareció Ed! Que es tieeerna ella:) me encanta. Bueno, mis disculpas a quienes estén leyendo esta historia por mi demora, y ojalá les esté gustando. Nada más que decir, gracias por los mensajes y nos vemos en el otro capi. Saluuudos! 

PD: escuchen todas los OST de Cowboy Bebop! son a matar de buenos :D


	4. Chapter 4

Mi abuelito siempre me decía 'cuando yo tenía tu edad…' con la voz característica que usan los ancianos para sermonear a los jóvenes que intentan ajustar la sociedad a sus necesidades y cambian el asistir los domingos a las misas familiares por un día con los ojos cuadrados frente al computador hablando con una persona cibernéticamente creada y que juran que les habla con la veracidad del corazón.

Fiu…

Ahora yo le podría decir a mi abuelito 'cuando yo tenía tu edad… me la pasé encerrada –desnuda– en una cláusula transparente, perdida entre los más recónditos rincones del universo y perdiendo poco a poco la memoria y la cordura'.

¿A qué viene esto? Pues no lo sé. He repetido mil veces (más uno) el casete beta que me trajo aquella vez el súper camión volador pintado de tortuga – o una tortuga pintada de camión, quién sabe – C.O.D.

Estuvo buena esa gracia, no tenía remitente y finalmente tuve que pagar igual los 6300 Woolongs a Jet –el muy desgraciado me los cobró aunque le lloré todo el video-. La vida es injusta, y cuando me veo en un cuerpo pequeño, risueño, ingenuo e infantil – bueno, lo de infantil no se me ha quitado- no se porqué me recuerda tanto a mi abuelo.

Tal vez me recuerde aquella vez en que me dijo que los extraterrestres adquirían la forma de nuestros seres queridos y estuve 3 meses con un trauma psicológico.

Tuve que ir al psicólogo para recuperar la confianza en mi familia.

El muy bastardo se rió hasta que se murió. Me imagino, pues yo estaba en ese entonces flotando en la nada interplanetaria y todos los demás en el funeral. Claro que nadie pensaría siquiera que la explosión de la puerta lunar del 2022 había mandado a su hija a otra era, donde cada 'humano' vive su mundo, y la familia casino existe.

Me pregunto si todo este rollo de los Red Dragons no hubiese sucedido y si Appledelhi Siniz Hesap Lutfen, o lo que sea, no hubiese aparecido de la nada y Ed nunca se hubiese acordado que tenía un padre, seguiríamos juntos.

A veces me doy rabia, es decir, yo tuve la culpa de que Ed se halla ido, mi genial idea de (Insértese aquí una voz burlona, irónica y despectiva) 'tu también tienes a alguien esperando por ti…' oh Dios… yo misma, buscando un lugar imaginario derrumbado años atrás, sola.

No tengo lugar donde ir, no tengo familia. Sólo me queda la Bebop y aunque he vuelto, dos –tres- se han ido. Para siempre, por un rato? el tiempo está congelado. Vivos, muertos, da igual.

No están.

No sé siquiera si me duele la cabeza por tanto pensar, o por la espinilla gigante que me salió en medio de la frente por comer tanto chocolate.

Debí haberle hecho caso a Jet y no comer hasta hostigarme, pero como siempre, no lo hice y estoy aquí sufriendo consecuencias.

_Brrrggghhhh…._

Sólo falta que me de una infección estomacal, perfecto! ¬¬. Nah, yo creo que es la falta de juegos de azar. Hace tiempo ya que no me acerco a las tragaperras.(1)

Por un lado mejor, no gasto el dinero y no llego amurrada por el '_LOSER' _escrito con letras de neón en mi frente.

Pero si hay algo que me enferma más que perder una apuesta o en las tragaperras, es la hipocresía de la gente.

Pude haber detenido a ese infeliz.

No, no hubiese podido.

Él estaba decidido y yo estaba quebrada.

Sus ojos me miraban, pero no me observaban. Quién sabe qué cosas estaría viendo, viviendo y soñando. Ella estaba muerta, pero él siempre lo estuvo.

Y los sueños siempre tienen un fin…

¿Habrá despertado o ha caído en el sueño de las mariposas imaginarias?

Hay humo y no es mío, no tengo que mirar para saber que es Jet, que viene con el control en la mano a tumbarse en otro sillón. Prenderá la tele en el canal 65 y saldrá ese tipo moreno que dice estúpidamente 'Amigo' con su imitación de acento latino, acompañado de la rubia que no hace más que mostrarse para subir el rating…

Luego Jet dirá "trabajar tanto por una miseria?", apagará la tele e irá donde sus arbolitos bonsáis, a 'emperifollar' el Hammerhead, o a 'luchar' contra la ducha.

O también podría decir "Esa recompensa me está llamando", me mirará y dirá "A ti también, será mejor que despegues tu trasero de ahí y obtengamos algo de comer", luego me acariciará la cabeza y saldrá por sus 'utensilios'. Y yo le seguiré.

No es que no tenga nada mejor que hacer que memorizar todas las actividades de Jet, todo lo que dice y todo lo que hace, pero…

Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Es preferible eso a que estar pensando a cada rato.

En momentos como éste me hace falta mi abuelo, que con su gracia característica me hacía reír, aunque para ello necesitase burlarme de mí misma.

Aceptémoslo! Después crecí y me reí de mi misma, aunque él no se pudo salvar de mi venganza. Perdono, pero no olvido.

Ya está esa musiquita enfermante, y porque no decirlo, estúpida, odiosa, del demonio.

_-Amigo! Todos los caza recompensas! - __Punch_

_-Es la hora del BIG SHOT. – Judy_

_-Ahora, el primer criminal de esta semana es… - silencio_

– _que sucede __Punch?_

–_pues… no se sabe la identidad de este personaje, y aún así se han invertido recompensas de hasta 5 millones de woolongs en él_

_- ohhh…-_con cara de idiota, seguro- _y puedes decirme el porqué Punch, siii?_

_-pues claro Judy, este criminal ha estado amenazando al gobierno terrícola de "infectar la red global de computación con un nuevo virus que, según las características del mismo… – silencio. _Es que ya ni siquiera saben leer?- _no se ha podido encontrar una posible solución…"_

_-m… no entiendo bien_

_-en otras palabras el criminal puede destruir los programas gubernamentales que controlan las acciones mundiales_

Mira la tonta, quedó igual. Jajajaja, hueca.

Qué está mirando Jet? Tengo algo en la cara o qué.

_-lo que sea, lo más extraño es que se pide a cambio una liberación de todos los animales en cautiverio, desde los zoológicos hasta los experimentales. "Ante una eventual infección global, el ministerio especializado en tecnología y computación, no cuenta con los recursos necesarios para blablabla…"_

_-ah! Entonces esperemos a que lo atrapen pronto_

_-First come, first served! (2)_

_-Buena Suerte, Cowboys! (3)_

Jet se levantó con una sonrisa de su asiento. Tanto él y yo sabemos que no es por el dinero, sino porque al no tener siquiera la identidad, nos mantendremos ocupados por un laaaargo tiempo.

-Bien, Faye, esa recompensa nos llama, así que mueve tu trasero y vamos

Me acarició la cabeza y salió de la sala.

Así de sencillo es Jet, una gran persona. Se parece a mi abuelo, aunque él no me hace bromas. Bueno, no 'ese' tipo de bromas. Igual a veces le gusta hacerme enfadar, pero si me enojo, no como. Simple, y el hambre puede mucho más que las emociones humanas.

Lo sé por experiencia propia.

Despegué mi trasero del sofá amarillo con un bostezo que me deformó la cara. Y qué? No hay nadie aquí. De hecho, no hay nadie en 100 km a la redonda.

Y ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente, la Bebop es enorme sólo para nosotros dos. Enorme. Como un laberinto en el que puedes esconderte días sin que te encuentren.

Pero bueno, hace bastante tiempo que no saco al Red Tail y realmente me aburrí de comer setas. Me arreglo el cintillo mordido y baboseado por Ein, lindo recuerdo.

El Hammerhead despegó y sé que Jet me está esperando cerca de aquí.

Ya voy! Sólo espero a que esto nos tome bastante tiempo, y que cuando vuelva, se termine por fin este juego de escondidas.

* * *

(1) tragaperras: esas maquinitas a las que se le echa una moneda en los casinos y que si te sale 3 veces la misma figura ganas dinero :D

(2) traducido sería algo como: llegas primero, te sirves primero. El programa muestra a los criminales como si fuesen parte del menú en una carta de algún restaurante, así que hace alusión a eso.

(3) Jeje :P yo no tengo los capítulos en español, así que intenté traducir lo mejor que pude las frases uu no me maten.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! jej Sé que hace tiempo que no actualizaba. Sorry! pero estaba en las últimas pruebas y que se yo. No sé que les ha parecido uu pues mis neuronas ya se gastaron de tanto pensar y podría pasarme horas viendo el infinito. pero bueno, este capi es sólo del pto de vista de Faye-Faye... ojalá no me haya salido mucho de su verdadera personalidad, intenté de no hacerlo. diganme que les pareció y gracias por leer.

saludos! en una de esas actualizo más luego antes de que me largue de vacaciones jejeje :P. See Ya!


	5. Chapter 5

De lo primero que se percató cuando recuperó el sentido fue de los múltiples brillantes castaños que se distinguían entre la oscuridad. Vivos y jóvenes por sus destellos, desbordando emociones y culpa.

Una fuga de luz y los lagos trigueños se rodeaban de caras curiosas, apenadas. Parecía notárseles el corazón entre respiraciones, balbuceos y disculpas quién sabe por qué.

Ah, sí. Ya recordaba el por qué.

Desde el primer momento en que se encontró con un 'tribal' en su – frunció el ceño al pensarlo – supuesto lugar de muerte, hasta los recientes días, había notado que las veces en que se encontraba conciente –online- eran contados con los dedos de su mano derecha, los que su subconsciente afloraba –away- eran contados con un ábaco, pero las veces en que caía inconsciente eran innumerables; cada pisada, cada respiro suponía una pelota de cuero volando por los aires y chocando 'misteriosamente' contra su cabeza, dejándolo aturdido.

Recordó vagamente – y hasta con sorna – aquella vez en que estaba tirado cerca de unos matorrales, mirando el cielo con los ojos cerrados, y escuchando el sonido de la sangre pasar por sus venas. Cuando en una fracción de segundo, el cielo planetario irrumpía fogosamente ante él, los gritos de niños taponaban sus oídos y un palo de madera se acercaba con la misma velocidad que se siente el estar y caer sobre el 'extreme fall'(1), considerando su estado ausente y su brusc encuentro conla realidad.

Desgraciadamente despertó. Los mismos rostros apenados y las disculpas inservibles se oyeron. No aminoraban el dolor de su cuerpo.

Habían pasado tres días y mientras el viento del desierto acariciaba la arena, él estaba perdido en un mar de infinita nada donde el tiempo pasaba como lengüetazos de Ein sobre su plato casi vacío. En la Bebop.

El tiempo se evaporaba entre color y mariposas, su mente atestada de ideas que eran ignoradas, el calor tórrido que se pegoteaba a su piel y su estado de semiinconsciencia le hacían creer que quizás no estaba del todo vivo. Habían pasado casi cuatro semanas ya, que parecían miles, y que en realidad vivía solo unas cuantas.

Una clavada en el lado derecho de la sien le hizo incorporarse y buscar con la vista nebulosa a la imagen rojiza y deforme que creía haber visto antes de caer inconsciente, de nuevo. Los niños robustos le impedían una visión clara, los corrió con la mano.

Ningún ladrido, ninguna voz cantarina. Sólo el silencio de los ojos y el sonido chirriante de la puerta que daba paso a una mujer.

-Comienzo a dudar de tu propia resistencia física

'Ella' – no recordaba su nombre siquiera – se acercó al lugar donde debía estar recostado y le miró con curiosidad.

De repente las cosas perdían su volumen entre neblinas confusas.

Una mano le recostó nuevamente, los pensamientos bailaban ajenos a él, que los miraba y no se preocupaba por unirse a su festín, ni mucho menos. Estaba más pendiente del dolor de cuello que corría de un lado a otro, dejando una sensación cálida.

- …y me dijo que te trajera esto – sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita envuelta y con un olor endiabladamente atrayente.

Sí… él había olido ese aroma antes. Pero sus recuerdos se habían unido a la danza de su pensar y se encontró sólo.

Algo como un 'Ah…?' – que significaba algo como 'que 3e está hablando' – escapó de sus labios e intentó alcanzar el objeto con sus manos.

-Aún sigues allá? – alejó la caja de él y con su dedo le dio piquetes en el ojo, mala costumbre de estos aldeanos, pensó Spike.

De un manotazo apartó la mano trigueña y, con un esfuerzo que no había utilizado antes, la asió hacia abajo y le quitó con fuerza la caja. Era para él, no había dudas respecto a eso.

Le vio fruncir el ceño, acariciar su propia mano y murmurar algo, que destilaba malhumor y resentimiento. Pero él estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la cajita como para fijarse en eso.

De pronto los niños habían desaparecido – entre gritos de 'ella' y miradas asustadas hacia 'él' – aunque podría jurar que más de alguno se vio tentado en quitarle su mal envuelta cajita olorosa.

Se volvió a incorporar – adolorido por el doble esfuerzo – y aspiró hondo el aroma que se filtraba entre los agujeros de la caja. Parecía como si la esencia reconstruyera cada fibra de su cuerpo, olvidándose de las punzadas en el cuello.

Él conocía el aroma y le hacía agua la boca, sus papilas gustativas comenzaban a desesperarse por saber que demonios había dentro. Parece que era comida, más vale que fuera comida.

Con una mano quitó el destartalado envoltorio y se encontró con una caja oscura y bastante familiar. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y se sintió lleno de vida.

Chocolates. Chocolates de la Tierra, comprados específicamente en los alrededores donde habían encontrado a Radical Edward.

Cuando abrió su cajita y encontró dos puestos vacíos en donde deberían haber estado chocolates para él, se sintió relajado y –pese al calor infernal de afuera – se echó un chocolate tras otro a su boca. Sabía que tendría calor al estómago luego, pero ahora sólo importaban los chocolates, que se deshacían al leve contacto de su boca y que le dejaban esa sensación de calidez a lo largo de su esófago.

Entonces sí que Ed y Ein estaban o, en su defecto, habían andado por aquellos lugares, y no estaba loco. Eso era lo que más le reconfortaba.

Estaba listo para unirse a la danza que sus pensamientos y recuerdos mantenían tan vivamente activa, y disgregando a una mariposa brillante se quedó dormido. Esperaba que Diana no estuviese muy enojada.

A su lado, la caja estaba vacía, excepto por cinco chocolates ordenados cuidadosamente en la esquina de la caja.

* * *

No pude reprimir un bostezo. Llevo más de cuatro horas sobre el Red Tail y ya me duele un poco el trasero. Ni una pista en las miles de ciudades que he estado preguntado. 

…

Bueno, quizás exageré un poco; pero que alguien me diga que recorrer tres ciudades, enteras, es poco. Para mí no, y para Red Tail tampoco, que ya me está pidiendo bencina.

Al menos aquí hay un servicentro, voy al baño, voy por unas golosinas y luego me marcho. Perro muerto. Lo siento! Pero cuando logremos conseguir esa recompensa lo pagaré.

Si no me olvido, claro…

Esquivo unos cuantos tiros y pierdo de vista a los guardias. Son unos incompetentes.

Está bastante nublado por aquí. Se me hace que va a llover, y si eso sucede es más fácil que se nos pierda de vista.

Que va, si ni siquiera le hemos visto.

Me pregunto que tal le estará yendo a Jet, imagino que bien. Él tiene ese sexto sentido que le quedó desde su trabajo en ISSP. Yo sólo tengo esa facilidad para hacer pantallas, salirme con la mía.

A veces pienso que hacíamos un equipo perfecto.

Cada uno por su lado, pero siempre complementándonos.

¿Dónde dejé la caja de los cigarros?

Estoy pensando más de lo necesario últimamente y, a decir verdad, me apesta. Pero las cosas vienen sin que yo las llame; puedo estar en el baño, en la cocina, en el bar y los pensamientos se adentran como un maremoto de ideas que se niegan a volver mar adentro. Y se quedan ahí! Es frustrante.

Suspiro.

Una gotita solitaria sobre el parabrisas.

Dos gotitas solitarias sobre el parabrisas.

Suspiro.

Llueve torrencialmente.

Dejo el Red Tail bajo un toldo de plástico enclenque, pero al menos le protegerá unas cuantas horas.

La gente que antes paseaba despreocupada, ahora se arrima bajo las cornisas de las altas casas antiguas.

Uno que otro precavido se protegía bajo su paraguas, abrazando al cercano.

Mis pasos rebotan entre el piso y el agua. El leve chisporroteo de las gotitas de agua sobre mi cabeza me relaja.

Siento sus miradas sobre mí. Si bien mi vestimenta no es lo más apropiado para el momento, me siento cómoda así.

Desvío mis pasos sobre el medio de la calle hacia el primer bar que se cruza en mi camino. Está lleno de gente, unos bebiendo, otros simplemente resguardándose de la pasajera lluvia que se niega a cesar.

-Desea algo, Señorita?

Le miro, es un anciano que limpia una y otra vez el mismo vaso. Niego con la cabeza.

Miro el lugar, parece no haber ningún sospechoso. O al menos así me lo hace saber él.

-Busca a alguien? Pues aquí sólo viene la gente pueblerina, es muy difícil que no se sepa sobre alguna persona – dejó tranquilo el vaso sobre el mostrador – y si me permite decirlo, usted en una forastera muy atrayente.

Lo miro con aversión, pero seguro que no ha notado mi mirada, pues se ha volteado a atender a uno de los clientes. Sería casi imposible que alguno de estos anticuados sea un hacker capaz de controlar un virus que afecte la red mundial.

Sin embargo, no se pierde nada con preguntar, y ya que estoy aquí…

-Quiero un…vodka, frío.

El viejo se volteó y me miró. Si supiera que quizás le doblo la edad, no me miraría de aquella forma. Así que hazlo rápido viejo.

-entonces… - intenté reentablar la conversación que habíamos roto – se conocen todos aquí, eh?

Y el viejo, como si en su vida hubiese hablado con alguien, me contó la historia completa de cada personaje que vivía en este pueblucho. Al final, me terminé tomando 3 vodkas, un whisky y tres rones con coca-cola, el último ya se me está por terminar.

Definitivamente no podía existir nadie con una conexión más allá de lo formal con la Internet.

Salí sintiéndome derrotada a la calle. El efecto del alcohol, quizás.

Hice caso omiso a las recomendaciones del viejo, que me terminó cayendo bien. Y con un peso enorme sobre mi espalda, me arrastro hasta el Red Tail.

La calle está desierta, voy en medio de la vía y el agua es ahora una cascada inagotable, donde mis pies parecen adheridos a las baldosas.

Mi mirada semicerrada se pierde en el gris de las nubes aglomeradas. Uno que otro goterón se filtra entre mis pestañas y me hace parpadear.

Es hora de volver a la Bebop, ojalámis sentidos noestén taninhibidos con el alcohol, aunque quizás sea mejor así.

¿Y ahora... En dónde habré dejado el Red Tail? O.o

"_Llueve sobre la ciudad porque te fuiste_

_y ya no queda nada más"_

* * *

(1) Fantasilandia, Santiago, Chile. Algo vagamente parecido al Ascensor del Terror, en Orlando. En las palabras de un mortal (muchas gracias 9-9): _"Extreme Fall Te sientan en una silla con un pedazo de arnes que te deja fijo a la misma, te suben a 47 metros de altura y te dejan caer sin contemplaciones o.o La sensacion de estar en semi-caida libre se las cuento, no recomendable para enfermos cardiacos o con problemas cervicales"_ jjajajajja xD yo me subí, y aunque no la encontré tan terrible (soy resistente :P) el estar arriba, sin saber cuando te van a soltar es lo desesperante. pero bueno, eso sale del caso. 

Holaaaaa, jeje quizás me demoré un poquito 9.9 pero me gusta escribir cuando tengo la 'inspiración'. De lo que se me ocurra en el momento es lo que escribo, así que nunca sé para donde va (pero sí donde termina). Así que, espero a que les guste este capítulo, es largo O.o y no sé, juzguen ustedes. a mi ya me dio tuto -.-

Cualquier comentario, duda, lo que sea, dejen su mensaje. Gracias por leer - y más por los rev. :) - y nos vemos luego.

Ciaooooo n-n


End file.
